ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
King Joe (Ultraman Legacy)
King Joe is a robot constructed by the Alien Pedans that originally fought Ultraseven. An army variation later appeared in Ultraman Legacy when another group of Pedans invaded Earth, and yet another version was used by an Alien Zetton, called King Joe Black. History Pedan Invasion The fist King Joe to appear in the series was one of many drones created by the Alien Pedans in a bid to conquer Earth. Said King Joe proved durable enough to tank the AKDF's weapons, but was quickly defeated by Ultraman Legacy after a short encounter. After this failure, the Pedans unleashed their full army of King Joe drones on Japan, with the drones causing a large amount of damage. In the center of the city the first drone appeared in, was a King Joe unlike the others. While the drones were mostly silver, this King Joe was coated in a golden armor. It turned out the Pedans were inside the robot, using it to control the vast army of drones,effectively making it the "King" Joe. With the ADKF's forces spread thin combating the robots, Ultraman Legacy found himself unable to deal with all of the robots at once. Legacy was able to defeat a few of them, but their numbers made it impossible to save Japan from their onslaught. Luckily for Legacy, another hero was on Earth and willing to fight these robots. This was none other than Ultraseven, who had arrived on Earth in pursuit of the Pedans. Together, Legacy and Seven eventually managed to defeat the drone forces, flying to take care of the main King Joe. This robot proved to be much more powerful than it's drone contemporaries, and managed to take on both Legacy and Seven. Not even the Eye Slugger or Legacy Blade could cut through his armor. Soon King Joe had both Ultras seemingly beat, until the two decided to formulate a plan. While Legacy took kept the robot occupied, Seven shrunk down and got inside the robot. After taking down a few of the Pedans inside the robot, Seven used his Wide Shot to destroy the controls, rendering King Joe immobile. Legacy and Seven then destroyed the robot with their beams, along with extra help from the AKDF's weapons. Afterwards, Seven told Legacy that he had done well in that battle, before leaving Earth once more. The remains of the King Joes were taken by the AKDF, however, some of the parts, including the remains of the golden King Joe, disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Zettonian Reconstruction Another King Joe, this time built by an Alien Zetton from the remains of the ones used by the Pedans, was made as part of the Zetton's plan to defeat Ultraman Legacy. Colored in a similar manner to of his people's prized monster Zetton, and given a close resemblance to the Reionyx Hunter weapon King Joe Black in order to fool his enemies into believing they were one of the same, also being provided with some extra modifications to further the deception. Thus, the Zetton unleashed this King Joe upon a Japanese city, where it caused high amounts of damage and fought off the AKDF until Ultraman Legacy appeared to confront it. This "King Joe Black" proved to be more powerful than the silver colored drones, giving Legacy a much harder time, but proved less durable than the true King Joe, and was such defeated after having it's primary weapon, it's arm cannon, sliced off by Legacy's blade, before being blown to bits by the Legacy Beam. However, this was only the first stage of the Zettonian's plan, and he still had one last trick under his sleeve... Forms - Drones= King Joe Drones The drone King Joes used by the Pedans. Abilities *Separation Ships: When needed, the King Joe drones can become four different ships at will and separate itself into four different, separate attack spaceships at incredible speeds and allow them to fly through the air at fast speeds, each capable of swimming, flying, and shooting energy bolts. They've been shown to do this in less than a second, and reforming at the same speeds also in just a few seconds. While in this form each King Joe attack ship can fire homing missiles and a missile-strength bolt of electricity. *Unknown Alloy: The drone's bodies are made up of a unknown type of metal armor, a type of alloy used by the Alien Pedans. The metal is extremely strong and being completely impervious to most weaponry, but it is much weaker than for instance, Pedanium, thus why Legacy was able to destroy them with realtive ease. *Eldritch Shot: When needed, The King Joe drones can create and then fire two, separate, blue lightning bolts of electrical energy and have them fire from the two knobs of plate on top thier face/forehead, thier chest and anywhere while being four ships. As they fire, the bolts will come together and combine into one, forming large, strong, energy bolt of electricity. - Imitation Black= "King Joe Black" The King Joe used by Alien Zetton, painted and modified to resemble the King Joe Black created by the Reionyx Hunters. Abilities *Zettonium Shot: A reinforced variation of the original King Joe's Eldritch Shot. When needed, "King Joe Black" can create and then fire two, separate, blue lightning bolts of electrical energy and have them fire from the two knobs of plate on top his face/forehead, his chest and anywhere while being four ships. As they fire, the bolts will come together and combine into one, forming large, strong, bolt of electricity. *Separative Eldritch Shot: In its separative ship form, all ships can launch the Eldritch Shot in unison. *Flight Mode: When needed, "King Joe Black" can separate his body and becoming four different, separate, attack space ship vehicles and reassemble at will that allow him to fly through the air at incredibly fast speeds, all equipped with various strength weapons and each capable of flying and and shooting energy bolts. He's been shown to do this in less than a second and capable of reforming at the same speeds in just a few seconds also. This not only allows him to fly long distances, even in space, but can also be used to escape enemy attacks. While in this form, each of King Joe Black’s long unit attack ships can homing missiles, smoke trails with messages, emit powerful, purple energy blasts of energy that can completely destroy weaker monsters in a few hits. *Pedanium Air Raid: Energy blasts that attack the enemies in aerial combat. *Partial-Pedanium: "King Joe Black" uses a hyrbid of the alloy used on the King Joe drones and Pendanium. It's strength varies on his body, and depends on which was used in the construction of that part of King Joe's body. Said metals are panted to resemble Zetton. Though the specific varying strengths of the metal throughout King Joe Black's body is unknown, though enough metal from the drones was present for Legacy to be able to destroy the robot with relatively minimal difficulty. - }} Trivia * The design for the King Joe drones comes from King Joe II from Hiesei Ultraseven. **The image was edited by KitsuneSoldier. * King Joe Black being controlled by a Zettonian is a reference to the fact that Alien Zetton controlled a King Joe in Ultraman Max, as well as the fact that King Joe Black's colors resemble Zetton. Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:King Joe variations Category:King Kaiju